Pilates is a form of physical exercise in which the exerciser performs particular movements on a Pilates apparatus, usually in a Pilates studio. There are Pilates studios located worldwide that have these Pilates apparatuses where millions of exercisers perform complex routines of exercises under the guide of a trained Pilates instructor.
A Pilates apparatus has a number of moveable and adjustable parts, including adjustable handles, foot bars, resistance springs, pulleys, cables and incline that are customizable. The adjustable apparatus parts are then specifically set up for the exerciser based on the unique needs of each exerciser by the trained Pilates instructor who is familiar with the individual needs of the exerciser who frequents the Pilates studio in which the instructor teaches. However the setup task can become burdensome for an instructor as the number of exercisers grows, because of the time involved and the requirement to remember the settings for each exerciser on each Pilates apparatus.
The setup task becomes even more burdensome for the instructor if an exerciser is visiting a studio from out of town, or is otherwise a first-time attendee to Pilates and the instructor is unfamiliar with the background and fitness of the exerciser.
Burdensome though it may be, failure to properly set up the Pilates apparatus could result in inefficient workouts and could even endanger the exerciser. Further, a first-time attendee may require extra attention from the instructor, which could reduce the quality of the workouts of other exercisers in the studio who may require the instructor's attention as well.